


Deal With It

by Trans_Luz



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, There is cursing, a bit of violence, but I'm rating it M just to be sure, but that's it, i don't show the entire word, i hope that's enough, not too bad, the t word-, this, this is violent-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Luz/pseuds/Trans_Luz
Summary: Luz doesn't have the best day, she doesn't have the best life. Guess she'll have to deal with it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Deal With It

**Author's Note:**

> *Trigger Warning* There is violence, and cursing, the t word gets used twice but aren't fully spelled out. Just a warning. More of a vent write.
> 
> Edit: I just wanted to clear up that in all of my writing Luz is trans, that's my personal headcanon.

Luz slammed her feet against the pavement, the voices behind her trying to psych her out as she ran. The only thing she heard was the voices, multiple pairs of feet and her heartbeat pounding into her chest.

Luz glanced over her shoulder. Yup, that was a big mistake. One of the boys had caught up to her and grabbed onto her backpack, causing her to slam on her back to the pavement. Luz knew what was about to happen next,

'Fight! Stand up for yourself!'

'That won't help. We'll get in trouble and they won't.'

'But will they even get in trouble for this?'

'Probably not. Just deal with it.'

Luz braced herself, making herself into a ball, covering her face and head as she started to feel hard blows all over her body. Luz tried not to cry as she felt her body start to become numb, the hits weren't even hurting. Well, until one kid was able to kick her in the jaw and then once in her face. Another kid, a girl, kicked Luz in her stomach and Luz finally started to beg.

"S-Stop please-!" She begged out between sobs, the kids that had followed her backed away. The first boy that had grabbed her backpack started to laugh,

"You're so fucking pathetic!" He exclaims and drags Luz by her hair, pulling her to her knees as she continues to cry. He let's go of her hair and Luz held herself up with her hands, she felt blood run down her face and saw it drip to the floor. She knew for a fact that she was also bleeding in other places as well.

Luz looked up at them and felt her breathing become shaky. "A-Are you fucking done?" Luz asks and the three kids just look at each other and snicker, the boy bent down to Luz's level.

"We told you, we don't want you hanging out around us out of school, you fucking t*anny." He excuses. "You're fucking disgusting, I can barely look at you." He adds.

"It w-was right after s-school… I was l-leaving the building…" Luz mumbles and spits on the floor, seeing her spit was pink.

The boy just stared at her, trying not to smile.

"Doesn't matter. You showed your face around us after school, you knew what was gonna happen." He says and the girl chimes in,

"Yeah, next time we won't go easily on you." She says, "God, you really are a waste of-" She cuts herself off when she sees other kids walking in their direction. The three of them leave Luz on the floor, running.

~ ~ ~

Luz stayed on the sidewalk for what felt like hours, people passing by, barely giving her a second glance. Luz didn't know what time it was, all she knew for sure was that it was late in the night. At first Luz was confused as to why her mom didn't text her, before she remembered that she had a overnight shift at the hospital and probably assumed Luz was okay.

'Good, she doesn't need to know what happened.' She thinks to herself as she picks herself up from the concrete.

Luz walked home slowly, her legs feeling like they would give out at any moment. She looked all around her as she walked, scared out of her mind that she was going to get hurt again. When Luz finally reached her house she opened the front door and locked it quickly, she was able to drag herself to her room and lock her door before the flood gates completely opened.

Luz leaned against her room door and slowly slid down it, sobbing hard. She looked down at her body and didn't know what to do, she wanted to check her body to see if there were any bruises or cuts, but then again she didn't want to see the body she completely loathed. Luz just cried harder as she slammed her fist into the floor as hard as she could, feeling the pain shoot up her arm she grabbed it in agony, realizing that those kids had kicked her in that arm pretty hard already.

'Calm down, everything's fine. You're okay. We're okay. The mean kids are gone. You won't be hurt again, at least not tonight. Control your breathing, stop crying. It's fine. Everything's fine. You have to be fine.' Luz told herself, but couldn't believe what she was telling herself.

"You're a fucking failure. You can't even defend yourself from a bunch of kids who just want to hurt you, you can't do it because you know deep down they're right about you. You are just a t*anny. You are just a waste of space. No matter what you say you'll always be a waste of breath. It'd be better if you just disappeared." Her thought plague her mind, her head was racing.

Luz just cried and cried until she couldn't anymore. She felt exhausted but didn't know what to do to fall asleep, she was afraid. She felt like if she fell asleep they would hurt her again. She doesn't like being hurt.

She didn't like it when the kids hurt her, or when her father used to hurt her.

Luz came up with an idea. She grabbed her phone and plugged her earbuds in her ears and the jack into the phone. She scrolled on her music playlist and clicked on her favorite song.

Don't let me see what I am  
'Cause I can't stand it no I can't  
I'm coming back round again  
It's been over a year, I thought this was the end

Luz felt her breathing starts to slow from the music.

And now I don't remember comfort  
Because what I am is what I'm not  
I don't belong here, it's just hopeless  
Find me a way out if you love me at all

Luz finally was able to get her breathing to a steady pace as she mumbles the lyrics to herself.

Don't let me hear what they say

"Don't let me hear what they say."

'Cause I can't stand it everyday

"'Cause I can't stand it everyday."

I'm thinking that I should leave now

"I'm thinking that I should leave now."

And I don't think I'm coming back this time

"And I don't think I'm coming back this time…" Luz says quietly as she closes her eyes, letting the exhaustion consume her.

'Cause now I don't remember comfort  
Because what I am is what I'm not  
This phantom skin is weird to live in  
So find me a way out if you love me at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my vent writing.


End file.
